Usuario Blog:Snake the hedhehog/El nuevo enemigo, gran reunion heroe, parte 1
Este es la primera parte de el primer episodio de Sonic: Total Destruction. Sinopsis Dr. Mega: Por fin, el "Robot-009-Destructor" esta terminado. Bueno, ahora, ve y destruye Mobius. Robot: Si, señor... Sale por la ventana y empieza a destruir todo a su paso. Tails: Miren, otro robot estupido Sonic: Ya son dos hoy, con este tres Knuckles: Jajajajaja, es tan espantoso que parece caca Robot: Buscando... Objetivo identificado: Sonic el erizo, preparando absorcion en 5...4...3...2...1...0, comenzando Sonic: ¡¡¿¿Pero que...??!! Sonic es absorvido por el robot. Todos: SONIC!!!!! Robot: Absorcion terminada... Expulsando sujeto El robot expulsa a Sonic de su cuerpo y empieza a cambiar de forma. Robot: transformacion terminada... Jejeje, ahora ya no soy un estupido robot, ahora soy un ser vivo como ustedes, pero con ganas de destruir este planeta. Ademas, miren lo que traigo... Este saca las veintiun esmeraldas... Metal Sonic: WTF???!!!!!!!!!!! Robot: Ademas mi nombre nuevo es Snake the hedgehog. Knuckles, Tails, Amy y Rouge: Pues te has ganado una paliza Intentan golpearlo, pero este esquiva todo. Snake: Jejejeje, ustedes intentaron golpearme, ahora me toca a mi, ¡DEVIL LASER! De repente lanza un inmenso laser de su mano y ellos mueren instantaneamente. Sonic: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shadow: vamos Sonic!!!! Shadow lleva a Sonic y a Metal Sonic a la base de Eggman (vacia, por suerte) Metal Sonic: por aqui hay naves, cual prefieren? Sonic: una que sea enorme, Ok? Metal Sonic: El Egg Carrier?, bien Sacan el Egg Carrier y van al Reino Champiñon, donde Mario pelea con Bowser, entonces mario se come una pluma. Mario: HIIIII...YAAAA!!!!!!!!!! lanza a bowser lejos, entonces metal sonic le hace un Maximus V. Overdrive a bowser y lo manda a volar. Metal Sonic: Mmm, Imbecil Mario: Metal Sonic? (de ahora en adelante a Metal Sonic lo llamare Metal) Metal: No importa, solo ve a buscar a tu hermano y al lagarto que tu montas. Nos vamos ahora mismo Mario: Oki doki Mario va a buscar a Luigi y a Yoshi Mario: Luigi, Yoshi, here we go Luigi: Oh, yea Yoshi: Catarapu Se van y llega Snake Snake: Cambiando a modo robot: Buscando forma de vida super poderosa: 0% encontrado De repente Bowser lo ataca Snake: 0% por ciento de inteligencia en sujeto, nombre: Bowser, cambiando a modo organico: Je, te destruire facil Snake arroja a Bowser a la lava y este sale de ella como Bowsitos. Snake: AAAAAAHHHH, pero que WTF??!! Bowsitos: soy Bowsitos y estoy a tu servicio Axem Rangers X: nosotros tambien estamos a tu servicio Snake: bien Poco despues los heroes llegan a un planeta deshabitado donde peleaban Coop y Dennis contra Sr. Gato, pero: Shadow: Por que pelean? Coop: Sr. Gato nos trajo hasta aqui y no sabemos como volver!!! Dennis: Eso es cierto!!! Sonic: vengan con nosotros Sr. Gato: miau (bien) Coop: por que?? Shadow: por que un erizo malvado esta destruyendo todo el universo Coop: oh, bien Se fueron y llego Snake Snake: cambiando a modo robot: formas de vida: 0% encontradas, preparando destruccion Bowsitos y los Rangers: pero que mi...?!! antes de que terminen, el planeta explota y ellos se teletransportan a Gatunus Snake: tengo negocios que hacer, ustedes recorran la ciudad Bowsitos: bien Snake va al palacio y les revienta la cabeza a los guardias Snake: estupidos e imbeciles Comandante Gato: miau miau mao??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (que esta pasando aqui??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Snake: tengo un negocio que hacer contigo Despues, el ejercito gatuno ya apoyaba a Snake Snake: Jejeje... Continuara... Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Entradas